STAR WARS the sith rise again
by brad
Summary: Follow Kaylen on his life jurney as a jedi. Will Kaylen fall to the darkside or will he stay on the path to enlitenment. i own him he is mine plus i like AngelofaJedi's stories
1. the acadamy

**STAR WARS**

THE SITH RISE AGAIN

CHAPTER 1

I'm a new recruit to the Jedi academy and I am hoping that I get Jaina Solo as my master. I don't like the other masters. I'm nineteen and I can fly an x-wing. The Jedi academy is very tranquil so I like it, I find cities distracting, I like the academy's lessons, they are very good and my first saber battle is in half an hour. I am going into a deep trance to build up my energy for my fight. I have ended up with a red training saber. I was disappointed because I wanted to have a blue saber. I heard Jaina yell fight and I saw John do a flip and try to strike me but I rolled out of the way and had a quick swipe at his feet, he quickly parried my strike off and then I realised I could have been training with this blade of mine, he rolled and swiped at my feet and I jumped just in time, his swipe missed my feet by centimetres wile he was focused on his swipe I used a telekinesis push to nock him of guard and I was suddenly blinded. I think the masters did this to me and I'm not sure if john was hit with this sudden blindness then I figured that we had to really on the force more than ever and all I could sense was confusion so I knew he was blinded and I used his confusion to my advantage and I struck at his head, he blocked just in time and then I had an opening but the risk was if I attacked at the ribs I was open to a blow to the head, so I threw a punch, it connected with his face then I took a blow to the ribs then a quick kick to the head, I was suddenly very angry but there was a great strength from my anger, I didn't understand but it was very tempting to kick his ass so I took the power and he tried to strike me down, I parried and struck him in the back he dropped and I was the winner. Master Lowbacca came to me and told me to control my anger because I didn't know what I was dealing with. I have felt the dark side it was very strong and tempting and I gave in to it, I feel very week and I am wondering if I should leave the Academy and then there was a knock at my dorms door, it's Jaina then she said in a low voice "do you want to be my apprentice Kaylen" I said "yes I would Master Solo" and then she left the room. It was dead quiet in the room and then I went into a trance, I awoke to a high pitch scream there was john's burnt corpse in the next room all the girls were crying because they had never seen a dead body before. Most of the guys were grossed out but tried to hide it…..

The burnt corpse was done by the dark side but who to blame? I know I will be looked at first because I had been angry at John the day before, then I was let off because I had only just joined the Academy so there was know way I could have done it. I was approached by Master Solo and she asked "are you ready to leave yet" "yes I am" I said "then let's go to Dantooine and you can start your journey to becoming a Jedi Knight, just remember beware of the dark side it twists things like John, I believe he was trying to meddle with lessons he wasn't ready for and he payed the price for it, but like I said beware of the dark side" Jaina said. So we took a couple of X-WING's to Dantooine, I was looking out the cockpit then we hit hyper space and the stars were all streaks so me and Jaina started talking about how we both ended up at the Jedi Academy. Then suddenly we were pulled out of hyper space and then I spotted a Star Destroyer-Victory class then we figured it was rogue because it started to fire its turbo lasers at us. I said over the communication link that we should take formation and attempt to send the ship back to where it came from. "I have a plan let's hope that they send out there TIE fighters so we get close to the Star Destroyer and let the TIE's do the work by them shooting at us and hitting there shields, it means less work for us" I said "lets hope it works, if it does I will recommend you for a medal" said Jaina "it's a deal" I said. The plan had started, the ship started spewing out TIE fighters I was flying at the flag ship then my back shields started dropping rapidly then I was two worried about the plan and not on the battle ahead then I did a barrel roll to the left then dropped down at top speed, then at maximum velocity then I pulled out of the drop and then rolled to the left, I pulled up and rolled backwards then he was in front of me I made my droid D7F3 or as I call him Stinger target the TIE up, I got a lock and I shot his rear shields they went out with sparks, then I shot an ion blast, it hit his engines they went out with blue lightning then I was going to take him out. Just as I was about to fire it hit me if we just fry there motors then the Star Destroyer has to pick them up, so it could buy us time for a quick jump out of the system then reset our coarse to dantooine then the communication link crackled "the plan isn't working" Jaina said angrily, I replied with "just take as many of the TIE's out with ions it might buy us some time to get out of here, my theory is that if we take most of them out, the Star Destroyer will have to pick them up" "OK so that's the new plan" Jaina asked and I said "yep that's the plan" "lets go then" we said and I seen a formation of TIE's coming at me, my only option was to kill them because if I don't I risk Jaina's life and I wasn't prepared to let that happen, so I let my lasers go on rapid fire and I released a proton torpedo at the TIE's, the leader's shields got fried by the lasers then the proton finished the job and the shards of metal hit the other TIE's and it dropped another two TIE's, two got away and I turned around and saw Jaina blast the two TIE's out of space, then the Star Destroyer started to move and pick up the other TIE's I told Jaina "we have two choices, we can stay and die or we can jump, but if you ask me I'd prefer to take option two" she replied with "OK I will have to agree with you lets make the jump now"…


	2. flight to dantooine

CHAPTER 2

"We have made it out, should I send the message that the remanent has attacked the Jedi" I asked "ok I will plot the course" said Jaina so I sent the message to the new republic. "Are we ready for the jump Jaina" "yes" replied Jaina "let's make the jump now Jaina, before the imperials figure out were we went". Then we made another jump, we are in hyperspace and I have started to build my lightsaber, I have the hilt built but I need the focusing lens and a coloured crystal, now we have exited hyperspace and we have entered the orbit of Dantooine. I was a little bit confused why Jaina had bought me here to Dantooine in the first place but I thought I should play along, and if I'm lucky I might even learn a thing or two from her. I wasn't sure why Jaina was so interested in me, when there was a heap of other new students. Jaina was heading towards a small farm, Jaina was looking worried as we walked up towards the front door she paused for a minute and took a sharp 180 turn towards me and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I thought about what she might be trying to tell me but I was becoming more and more confused. Jaina looked like she didn't want to be here, but just as I was about to say something the door opened, Jaina went to walk forward into the small shed looking house but just before she took a step she said in a slightly aggressive voice "let me do the talking, if I hear one word come out of your mouth you wont have one left". At this moment I was so confused I had a headache, I was considering replying to her threat but thought she might take an aggressive strike at me. Jaina turned at me again looking discrete and in the same aggressive voice she said "wait out side, I will be back in a few minutes" I wasn't sure weather she was worried I was going to say the wrong thing and get us both killed , I was thinking she was under cover for the republic. I wasn't prepared to make her more agitated with me than she already was. I took the advantage of leaving her there to do her own thing so I could investigate the caves for myself. I wandered off without informing Jaina what I was doing or where I was going, I walked across the plains towards the caves. I had just entered the cave and walked up to what seemed to be two tunnels I was heading toward the tunnel to my left when suddenly I was knocked out cold. I awoke in the dark cave confused and unsure how I copped a blow to the head; I went silent for a short moment and heard thumps on the ground. They were like humans footsteps but they were a lot heavier. I was suddenly scared but I was on my way to being a Jedi and wasn't prepared to back out now, I quickly stood upwards and activated my training saber, I had only recently learnt how to use my saber but I was still quite unaware of the beast heading in my direction. I had learnt a thing or two off John when we had our battle and even though I only know a couple of defences I am prepared to battle this creature. I am still quite groggy and can only slightly see what I am doing, it was too dangerous to use my saber so at this moment all I can depend on is the force, I can't tell how much time I had to escape this beast. It took me a while to focus on what this creature was and what direction it was coming from, I had considered that this beast was a rancor but rancors weren't from this sector of the galaxy…

So I thought it was a kinrath and I knew they are very fast so I ran through the tunnels. I was running then I heard a roar then I said "that is no kinrath that was much bigger, so I stopped and I went into a deep meditation. About five minutes later I could finally sense what it was and I awoke in an instant "it is a rancor I am confused, they are not from here and how did it get here in the first place". I knew I had two minutes roughly before I have to face the rancor. I activated my lightsaber I was still groggy, then I realised why the masters blinded me in my dual against John, I was blinded because I might not be always be able to see my opponent with my eyes, sometimes I would have to rely on the force. Then I saw it, it was bigger than any rancor I'd ever read about and it seen me, it came at me with its claws I blocked and it cut the hand's finger tips off. The monster roared in anger then howled in pain it was an unlucky attack, and there was no way it would try that again, and I was glad, I don't know wether I could have stopped it a second time. I found a broken blaster pistol and pulled out a focusing lens, and then I could feel a strong presence in the force so I ran toward the power. When I reached the source of power all I found were some crystals then I realised that these were used in creating lightsabers so I picked a crystal and cut it free, I inserted the crystal into my hilt then placed the focusing lens over top of the hilt then used the force to put the lightsaber together. Then I turned the blade on it shone a crimson red and I heard the rancor, it sounded angry even more so than before but I suppose I wouldn't expect it to run off and leave me in peace, even though it would be nice, it wasn't going to happen any time soon. But now I had two lightsabers and therefore I had an advantage, the rancor has not yet recovered from the strike but I have all of 45 seconds to get as far away as possible or I could stay and battle but I chose to run, I was soon cornered and had to fight so I decided to just go straight for the rancor, it was still weeping from the injury so there was another advantage to me, I got closer to the beast and I could sense that the rancor was weary to attack. It swiped at me I rolled out of the way then I could sense another strong presence in the force I was confused no one new were I was, I don't no were I am it must be Jaina. I am angry that she came here this is my fight, the rancor swiped again I jumped and stabbed both blades into the monsters head it dropped. Then Jaina walked through the opening and I yelled with all my anger "what are you doing here" and she replied I'm here to save you but it looks like you didn't need it" " damn right I didn't need your help" I shouted. "Lets get out of this cave" said Jaina then she took me to the little shed like house, I wasn't sure if I should apologise to Jaina or not but before I could say anything she was facing me and explaining what she doing here before hand, I was still confused why she was so aggressive to me earlier but now she is being extremely nice to me even though I had that sudden burst of aggression towards her. She finished explaining to me and just as she went to walk back into the small farm house I said "Jaina, I'm sorry for my aggression towards you before" Jaina replied in a slightly joyed voice "that's fine Kaylen, I deserved it for treating you the way I did earlier" I replied in a thankful tone "that's fine, i think its about time we returned to the Jedi academy"…


	3. the jedi attack

CHAPTER 3

We are flying out of the o-zone layer, and then a corral skipper came out of no where, and I said "are you ready for evasive action, Jaina" she replied with "yeah, formation D2" we started of quite slow, but we started speeding up, I barrel rolled to the left and at the same time Jaina barrel rolled to the right. Once we hit full speed we let our lasers blaze, the corral skipper formed a black hole to absorb all the laser shots. We had to kill the corral skipper as fast as possible to avoid being destroyed. I rolled to the right to dodge a blast of plasma, then I dropped a proton, it hit an astroid and the black hole sucked in most of the energy and then Jaina dropped a proton, it collided at maximum velocity, the corral skipper was soon shattered into sharp bits of burnt rock, which were flying in every direction. This wasn't over yet, we now had to dodge all these pieces of molten rock. We started putting all the power into the shields to block anything coming in our direction. I had dodged it all but Jaina has just taken a massive blow to her X-WING, Jaina's X-WING has got extreme damage to the hyper drive. Now Jaina can't make a jump, the only option is to make a landing back at dantooine, I am not quite sure weather it was safe to make another landing there but there was no other option to take, I explained to Jaina why we had to make the landing back on dantooine but she was already aware of why we needed to do it, Jaina was also unsure of what we were in for if we landed on dantooine, "I sense a trap Jaina" I complained, "yes I am very aware of what might happen when we land, but there is no other action to be made" Jaina said matter-of-factly. We went for the land, we got out of our X-WINGS as quickly as we could but what was waiting for us out side was a deadly pack of kath hounds waiting to tear us apart limb by limb. Jaina ignited her new violet lightsaber, yet again I thought I had an advantage because I had two lightsabers but unfortunately I was wrong, Jaina had used her skills to take out half the pack of kath hounds without me so as quickly as I could I started swinging my lightsaber back and forth defeating the kath hounds one by one. I did a 360 turn as did Jaina and we were back to back surrounded by kath hounds "I know what to do, follow my lead' claimed Jaina, "okay" I replied. Jaina jumped upward and I followed her directions, we were both up in the air swinging our lightsabers back and forth, up and down swiping at everything coming in our direction luckily we chopped the heads off each and every one of those psycho kath hounds. Then it was night before I knew it me and Jaina were talking and I asked her "why do you think John was meddling with the darkside" "I think it was because he was angry, because he lost to you maybe he wanted to beat you and the only way to do that, was to turn to the darkside, he payed the price for it" Jaina said aggressively. We had just repaired the hyper drive then we decided to stay the night in Dantooine……

CHAPTER 6

It was morning and we were ready get going. I took my lightsabers and clipped them to my robe. It was dark green and was very loose. Jaina put on her brown robe and got in her X-WING it was different to the other X-WING's, its colour was golden brown mine was silver. We took of I told stinger to set the coordinates to Yavin 4. We entered hyperspace and I was thinking, then I said to Jaina through the headset "so what do you find attractive in a guy" she replied with "well, if he was a better pilot than me I wouldn't even consider it" I could tell she hesitated to say anything else, and to change the subject she said "we should be arriving at the academy soon" we just exited hyperspace. I was overwhelmed by the fact I got to spend all day and all night with her, I didn't care for the consequences waiting for us at the academy. I couldn't even concentrate on flying my X-WING we were almost there and then suddenly my thoughts were interrupted, "watch out Kaylen" Jaina shouted aggressively at me. I had almost run into a massive meteor heading in my direction, "what are you doing, you should be watching where you're going" Jaina said sounding like my mother. Dantooine was very close and I said "prepare to enter the atmosphere" "copy that" said Jaina in a sharp tone. I don't think she likes taking orders, we entered the atmosphere and my ship groaned, after the landing we went for a walk and she took me to the Jedi council. She told them how we fought the imperials and shot down a corral skipper. She also told them how I constructed my own lightsaber and how I killed an abnormally large rancor. I was told to leave for a while so I went for a walk in Yavin's jungle and I was questioning weather she liked me or not, she seemed to want to change the subject when I asked her. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes, I ignited my lightsaber and then a girl lunged at me with a green lightsaber, I blocked it in time then she commando rolled out of the way of my strike then I realised. It was Jenny, Jenny was John's girlfriend. Jenny blamed me for John's death, she took a strike at me, I blocked it and then withdrew my other lightsaber and struck her lightsabers hilt, I had now destroyed her saber and she was kneeling on the ground pleading for her life, unsure weather I would take it from her. I now had a choice to make I could either cut her stupid blonde head off or leave her to live, I wasn't quite sure what to do, she was a girl, now with no weapon to defend herself and I had every reason to slaughter this young Jedi. I wanted to cut her into bits but I was a Jedi so therefore I left her there with only a sentence "mess with me again and you will end up like your boyfriend" making her think that I had something to do with his death. I wasn't sure weather I was apart of his death or not but that was a question I shall leave unanswered for now…


	4. the darkness

CHAPTER 4

I walked back to the Jedi council. I was still angry at Jenny for attacking me and I had seriously thought about killing her, did I do the right thing? Would she have done the same in my shoes? I walked in to the Masters room and asked "why are the Jedi trying to kill me?" "They think you killed John." Luke said. "But I didn't kill him, I just had a chance to kill Jenny but I didn't isn't that enough proof I didn't do it. She actually tried to kill me if I was going to kill some one wouldn't I have done it to her" I said. "All of the masters have decided that you are ready to become a Jedi knight" said Master Luke, "thank you Master" I replied with excitement in my voice. I went to get some rest it was night and I woke then Jenny walked in the room and ignited a lightsaber it was my crimson red saber I said "were did you get that" she replied with "I will kill you for John's death" I used the force to pull my other saber from my drawer and activated it, she struck at me but I dodged it and yelled "bring it you are no match for me", I wasn't sure to do what I did earlier to her lightsaber but it was different this time she had my saber and was willing to kill me with it. I struck at her and kicked her away from me, she dropped my saber so I used the force to retrieve it, but to my surprise she pulled out another saber, I could sense another presence in the room I wasn't sure who it was until I heard a lightsaber crackle behind me, I turned to face this anonymous Jedi who was also one of Johns good friends. I was starting to regret what I had said to Jenny earlier that day but I wasn't going down without a fight, I heard Jenny yell at this anonymous Jedi "get him Garry, make no mistakes" Garry took a strike at me but just in time I leaped upwards in the air and did a forward roll so that I landed behind him, now Jenny and Garry were both front of me which made it easier for me because now I could see both of them, Garry charged at me swinging his green saber at me I blocked his strike with my red saber and we held that move for a short moment giving Jenny just enough time to try and strike me but I jumped in the air yet again, breaking the defence hold between Garry and myself I landed in the same place I had jumped from and Jenny took another swipe at me but she cut off the top off Garry's head revealing blood and the top of his brain it was extremely sickening Jenny couldn't help but burst into tear at the fact her friend was dead but even worse she did it, she was throwing up all over the floor of my room I quickly ran to the Jedi master Luke Skywalker and explained everything, he followed me into my room to find Jenny on the floor of my room with Garry in her arms she was screaming at me as if it were my fault this had happened. In a way I felt guilty for his death because if I hadn't given Jenny the idea that I was partly responsible for her boyfriend's death her and her friend wouldn't have entered my room to fight me. Now both her boyfriend and her boyfriend's best mate were dead and I was in a battle with both of them before their deaths…

I went back to sleep and awoke at dusk I grabbed my lightsabers and put on my battle suit I went out into the jungle. I waited for Jenny to come down the path then I seen her, she seen me and I yelled to her "it all ends here she ignited her saber and I did the same, she said "I will destroy you" I said angrily "you will try" I jumped twenty foot to strike at her she blocked and tried to counter me then I jumped back five foot to get out of the way of her saber, and then I decided to ask her "were did you get that saber" she replied with "it is John's" she struck my saber then had another swing and I ducked and then I activated the second blade she seen that coming and blocked both sabers and I rolled to the left and swiped at her feet she jumped and landed behind me and she stabbed at me I parried then stabbed her calf and she screamed and then she swung wildly she just missed my head and I pushed her through the force she dropped and I jumped and landed above her head and I stabbed down she died instantly. I walked out of the jungle. Then later Jaina came into my room and told me "we are going to Hoth to check out echo base so prep your X-WING and solve anything you need to do before we go". Then I packed all the stuff I needed. I now have four lightsabers I had made a new robe it is a black one. I jumped in my X-WING and took off. I was yet again spending time alone with Jaina; I was excited to be spending all this time with my master. I was still confused at why Jaina would want to spend all this extra time with me, maybe she believes in me and what I can become, maybe I can become a great Jedi master like Jaina. We were about to land on planet Hoth we can not yet prepare for what we might be in for when we land, there might be nothing but who knows well I guess we'll soon see. I landed on hoth and I seen Jaina in trouble I got out of my X-WING and I realised what was attacking Jaina. It was a wampa I jumped and activated my red sabers and threw my saber at the wampa it moved and broke my training saber, I thought I still have my newly made lightsaber and I rolled and cut the wampa's head off, its body dropped and its head rolled along the ground. I looked at Jaina and asked "are you alright?" she replied with "yes I am thanks for saving my life" then she kissed my cheek. We went into echo base and we talked for hours then we set up a couple of swag's. In the morning we were setting up lights around the base I think the republic plan on using the base again. So we basically are on a scouting mission. I went down to the supply closet and I seen a stormtrooper and he hasn't seen me yet I went to reach for my lightsaber and then I realised I left it in my swag, I choked him with the force and he dropped like a fly. I went back to my swag and picked up my saber then two stormtroopers seen me and started firing there blaster rifles I ignited my red saber and deflected some of the shots and rolled behind a barrel and I heard another lightsaber ignite and I jumped up to see a blue blade and a little boy attack the stormtroopers I stabbed one and sliced the other stormtrooper in half. I looked at the kid and asked "how did you know how to use the lightsaber" he old me his great grandfather was Styklon Carralies he was a great Jedi master. He showed me his great grandfather's holocron……


	5. the anger rising

CHAPTER 5

The Anger Rising Within

**I was walking down the hallway of echo base to the room where I was sleeping. There Jaina was talking to this possible Jedi, I was jealous because I wanted a padawan. It was not fair. I wanted to make him a Jedi myself. I looked at her. She walked over and said "what is wrong with you Kaylen" I glared and said "I wanted to train him master" she replied "you will get an apprentice from the academy Kaylen, be patient, you will get an apprentice when the order thinks you are ready" I said "I'm sorry master, the council are to slow in there decisions". She walked off to the apprentice, I was angry and I knew she could sense it. I walked into the room and dismissed the kid she came to me and asked "what do you want Kaylen, I was in the middle of something" I said "I love you Jaina" then I grabbed her and we kissed. I left the room half an hour later. She called in Jason and continued the training. I had promised that I would keep this a secret. I walked to my X-WING and said to stinger "get ready to take off and make minor repairs" I walked into the base and into the room where Jaina was. I said "are you ready to go back to the academy master she replied "no but I want you to go ahead, Master Horn has decided let you have an apprentice" I said "yes master, I will go to get my apprentice, then I will take him to Dantooine" she walked off again. I decided now was the time to take off and get to the academy. The ship was ready. I stood there then I said to stinger "lets go back to the academy" I jumped in and started the engines. There was a hum from the repulser lifts, I slowly took off. There was a group of uglys in formation. Then I realised that these were pirates and there would not any easy escape. One of the uglys had stuffed up a move and was out of formation, I let my lasers rip. His shields were torn apart by the barrage of laser bolts. Then I dropped a proton torpedo to obliterate the ship. I didn't want to attract the attention of the other ships I **

**told stinger to plot a course for Yavin 4. The other uglys were closing in. I yelled "hurry up stinger" he got the course plotted I said "thank you" but it was to late there was an assault on my shields, I reversed the ship and started a roll, the idiots followed me. I decided on a plummet to Hoth the uglys kept on my tail, I rolled to the left and twisted out of the drop then dropped another proton. The middle ship blew up in a flash of colours. The others were knocked out of position, and then I made the jump to Yavin 4. **

**I decided to go into a deep meditation to rest before I started to train my apprentice. I woke to a sudden jolt, then I realised that I had just exited hyper space. There the academy was I took the ship down to the docking bay. I walked into the master's room. They looked at me and said "are you ready for an apprentice" I replied "yes masters" the showed me a student, he looked just like the Sith Lord Darth Maul. He was about 173cm tall and had similar tattoos to the dark lord. I said "he will do just fine" I planned on taking the new apprentice to Dantooine. I walked with him to grab his stuff. He looked at me and I said "what is your name" he replied "I am Brounas, I come from Iradonia, my species is Zabrak" I kept walking down he jumped in his Jedi fighter. I jumped in my X-WING and we took off. I asked him over the COM link "have you built a lightsaber" he replied "no master" I said "you will have to make one. There are the crystals to make lightsabers on Dantooine" he replied "yes master, I will make one, I'm stuck with the training saber" I asked "what colour is the blade" he replied "it is a green blade". We entered hyper space. I kept on talking to Brounas he told me a lot about himself on the flight. I found out he was related to Darth Maul. **


End file.
